


I Didn't Know

by NikkiTe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTe/pseuds/NikkiTe
Summary: Ignis has a long list of kinks that he wants to try but is afraid that his romantic and fluffy as fluff boyfriend would be turned off by it.





	I Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloody_empress24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_empress24/gifts).



> Gift flashfic for my beloved Rui!  
> Thank you thank you thank you, for taking care of my merchandise for blushcon <3
> 
>  
> 
> This was written in less than an hour and was not beta'd. Please forgive any mistakes made.

 

* * *

  
  
  
Ignis sighed as he fished out his house keys. He was truly exhausted, both in mind and body. He had just come back from a ten-day long diplomacy mission to Accordo. Though it was fruitful – a “We will think about it” is definitely better than “We're turning this down” when it was regarding matters of trade – Ignis was only human and definitely felt exhaustion.

 

It was only one week. But it felt longer being so far from Gladio. They would usually keep in touch with a trail of text messages or phone calls, both rushed and leisurely, whenever one of them was outside the walls of Insomnia.

 

Usually it was Gladio who had to leave the city for his own training or for training the younger trainees. Cor Leonis had recently taken him under his wing when it came to terrain training. So whenever Noctis was in the company of his own father and his Shield, then Cor would whisk Gladio away for terrain training.

 

The departures were rarely planned and were often spur of the moment, as far as Ignis and his schedules were concerned. But they always made it a point to have a few messages between them whenever they were separated.

 

But this time, it was Ignis who had to leave the city. Ignis, who had never seen the world beyond the walls, had gone with some council members to represent their king. It should have been Noctis who was here with them, but given the tense situation between the empire and Lucis, it was only strategic to keep the prime target out of the empire’s reach. Ignis would represent the prince, and make sure to report to both him and the king when he returned. The tense situation and sensitive topics discussed left Ignis with no energy or time to send even a text message to Gladio.

 

It was not an easy meeting and Ignis was not surprised when the King had dismissed him as soon as they stepped foot in Insomnia. He had his report in hand, ready to be submitted because he had finished typing it out on the ride back home instead of resting. He didn’t even find the time to send a text to Gladio, no, he wanted to finish the report so he could  give his time and his full attention to his boyfriend as soon as he reached the city.

 

He was not by Gladio’s side for both his own birthday and Valentines day. And while Ignis himself cared little for events like these, he knew Gladio enjoyed spending them with him. Gladio was a hopeless romantic and Ignis always made sure to give him enough opportunities to tend to that side of him.

 

Ignis himself was less of a romantic when it came to relationships and was on the kinkier side of the spectrum when sex was involved. These desires, he kept from Gladio. After two years of being in a relationship, he was content with the slow love making that Gladio did with him. Large man that he was, Gladio would always treat Ignis like spun glass – always gentle and never hurtful. With his body being the size that it was, Ignis could not dismiss the amount of control his lover had to not hurt him every time they had sex.

 

He was content. He was happy. He didn’t need his lover to know that he had other, darker desires that lurked beneath. He didn’t need to act out every kink, every fantasy, just to be happy. Because he was, he already was. And he didn’t want to risk scaring his big bear of a boyfriend when he realized how nasty Ignis wanted it in bed.

 

That said, Ignis missed Gladio, terribly. He would have run from the Citadel to his apartment right after the king dismissed him. But he realized that he smelled of sweat and wanted to at least get himself a change of clothes before heading to Gladio’s place.

 

So here he was, fumbling with his keys, at his door, and trying to get it open.

 

He was so tired that he didn’t realize the door was unlocked. He simply went through the motions of unlocking the door and pushing it open, not aware that the signature click that accompanied the key being turned was absent.

 

He nudged the door closed with his heel and used his palm to feel across the wall until he felt the light switch. He switched the lights on, unaware that anything was amiss. He was so tired, he even missed the customary “I’m home” greeting he muttered whenever he came back to his apartment. Never mind that it was empty, it was a custom for Ignis. But today, he missed it, as he did the other tell tale signs that he was not alone in his apartment for tonight.

 

He missed the single plate of spaghetti and meat balls on the table. He missed the bottle of wine that was currently on the table, surrounded by a couple of wine glasses, and some macaroons in a cute box with a bright red envelope taped on to it.  He missed the other pair of shoes that his feet had nudged when he took off his own. He missed the leather jacket that was draped over his couch. And he definitely missed the huge red box stashed beneath the dining table.

 

He missed a lot of signs, everything that might have prepared him for what he would find in his bedroom.

 

So when Ignis opened it, turned on the lights, and found Gladio sprawled on his bed, clad in nothing but a black thong that certainly did nothing to hide the raging erection he had between his legs and a leather collar around his neck, he definitely let out a shrill cry of surprise and shock that he would later claim was a gasp, and promptly dropped the suitcase he had brought with him.

 

Gladio, at least, had the decency to blush. “Uh, welcome home Iggy,” he said.

 

Ignis had to take a few deep breaths to calm his heart. “What. In the name of Eos. Are you doing dressed like that? On my bed no less?” he asked, once he had found his voice and the hammering of his heart in his chest and ears was more manageable.

 

“Too much?” Gladio asked, cheeks slowly turning pink as he reached out to grab the blanket.

Ignis huffed and tried to fix his glasses and not focus on his boyfriend. Now that the initial shock was fading, the sight of Gladio, on his bed, and looking like he was pulled straight from Ignis’ fantasies, was terribly arousing.

 

Gladio didn’t wait for a response and added. “Sorry, I thought I wanted to surprise you. Missed ya, you know? And I couldn’t give you a present for your birthday and Valentines while you’re on the road, so I thought of this.” He made a gesture all over his body and let out a sigh. “I knew you were exhausted, Nyx was giving me updates while the Glaive were escorting the convoy back to Insomnia, but I didn’t expect you to be this exhausted. I’m guessing you missed dinner and the other presents outside too huh?”

 

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “What presents?”

 

Gladio chuckled. “That answers it then. You can open those in the morning.” He tugged on the blanket and tried to pull it over himself to make himself decent. “I shouldn’t have done this. Sorry. I got carried away, too many fantasies to keep to myself you know?”

 

Ignis’ eyes snapped towards Gladio to see if he was lying. But he wasn’t. Gladio was an open book to Ignis always. “Your, fantasies?” he asked, throat suddenly dry.

 

“Heh, yeah.” Gladio reached up to scratch the back of his head. “Two years of keeping them to myself, scared of scarin’ ya away,” he said as he lowered his eyes.  “I better get dressed. You need to sleep.”

 

Ignis could feel a smile tug on his lips. He and Gladio were so different yet too similar in so many ways. Well, this is what they got for hiding things from each other, didn’t they?

 

“Don’t.”

 

Ignis stepped forward, meeting Gladio’s confused gaze with his own. He kept their eyes locked as he advanced on to him. He climbed up the bed and tugged on the blanket as Gladio’s eyes widened in realization that Ignis wasn’t backing out of this. A look of concern flashed in those deep amber orbs as Gladio’s hand reached out to hold Ignis’, keeping him from pulling the blanket completely off. “Igs, you don’t have to.”

 

Ignis chuckled. Well, exhaustion be damned. It wasn’t everyday that you found out your own significant other was as dirty minded as you were. “You’re not the only one who’s been keeping his fantasies to himself,” he all but purred as he instead reached out to delicately run his fingers across the leather collar around Gladio’s neck. His fingers moved up to the leash that was attached and gave it a harsh tug, pulling Gladio’s face close to his.

 

“I guess, we both have to familiarize ourselves with each other again huh?” Ignis purred again as he captured Gladio’s lips with his, as his hand reached beneath the blanket to give Gladio’s cock a firm stroke.

Gladio’s eyes widened even further as he was tugged but he melted into the kiss and his arms wound themselves around Ignis’ slender form. “Yeah, we do. But you’re exhausted,” he muttered even as he met Ignis’ fire with his own.

 

Ignis smirked against his lips. “I am,” he purred as he pulled back, his teeth nipping on Gladio’s lower lip and tugging. “And we really should talk about this in the morning to make sure we’re on the same page. But, I see something I really like and you won’t stop me,” he said as he squeezed Gladio’s cock again, feeling the precum dribbling down the shaft.

 

Gladio let out a low groan. “Iggy,” he breathed, hips bucking slightly into his lover’s hand.

 

“Let me take care of it.”

 

“Should be the one taking care of you.”

 

Ignis’ smirk mellowed down to a soft smile and he pressed another kiss to Gladio’s lips. “Hearing you moan above me, and knowing that you’re cumming because of me gives me so much pleasure my darling, please let me have this.”

 

Gladio’s lips turned down slightly to form a pout and Ignis chuckled before descending on his prize. “Fine, just don’t…don't’ over exert yourself ok?”

 

“Likewise,” Ignis purred as he settled between Gladio’s legs. He placed his hands on the strong thighs for leverage and leaned closer. He lapped at the expanse of cock that was exposed under the flimsy piece of fabric. He wanted this inside him, he really did. But he knew Gladio’s words to be true, he was exhausted. So he would have to satisfy himself with a blowjob for his lover.

 

He was usually one for foreplay, wanting to see Gladio writhe as pleasure was withheld, as he desired the same to be done for himself. But for tonight, he wouldn't dally. He tugged the thong off and quickly wrapped his lips around the weeping tip.

 

“Fu~ck!” Gladio gasped as his whole body tensed.

 

Ignis smirked around his mouthful and bobbed his head up and down the shaft, taking him deep with each suck, and hallowing his cheeks to give him the most pressure. He could feel Gladio tensing and trembling. So he took one of Gladio’s hands, easing it from the death grip it had on his linens, and guided it to his hair.

 

He guided his fingers through this locks and helped Gladio form a fist in his hair. That should get the message across. And get it across it did. Soon Ignis could let go and feel the delicious burn Gladio’s grip in his hair had as his cock slid across his tongue.

 

It wasn’t as tight a grip as he wanted. But this was a good first step.

 

And when Gladio was cumming in his mouth, body jerking and clenching, Ignis knew that this was just the start of more exciting things for them, and that the morning would definitely bring more surprises for them both.

 

They had much to talk about, and Ignis could not hold back his excitement even as Gladio pulled him into his arms. His sweet declarations of love falling on silent ears as Ignis finally allowed his exhaustion to take over him.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
